


Gingernuts

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, ginger nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: I seriously can't find this on Tumblr and it's only on my google docs. If this was your prompt, let me know!





	Gingernuts

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't find this on Tumblr and it's only on my google docs. If this was your prompt, let me know!

“Gingernuts! I love gingernuts!” He stuffs one in his mouth and chews, then takes another.

“You’re getting crumbs in the bed and on me!”

“Always complaining.”

“What? No! That’s you.”

“You do your share.” 

“Y-you can’t do that with gingernuts in your mouth!”

“But I love ginger nuts!” He pouts, lush bottom lip trembling. “You didn’t mind the ice lolly or the whipped cream.”

“Not the same! At least have the decency to swallow first.”

“John, I  _ always  _ swallow.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Oh, look where I’ve gotten crumbs. I’ll just have to lick them off for you.”

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/rkz1IAp)


End file.
